Requiem For A Broad
by Dirty Stories And Stuff
Summary: "Charles Xavier était parfait. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'en rendre compte. Un regard, quelques mots échangés et il s'était déjà emparé de son cœur." COMPLETE


_Titre _: Requiem For A Broad

_Auteu_r : Encore moi

_Pairing_ : Charles/Erik à venir

_Rating_ : K (pour le moment)

_Résumé_ : « Charles Xavier était parfait. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'en rendre compte. Un regard, quelques mots échangés et il s'était déjà emparé de son cœur. »

_Disclaimer_: Charles est à Erik. Erik est à Charles. Et Moira n'est pas à moi, et j'en suis bien contente.

_Note_ : Une nouvelle fic, qui comportera un nombre indéterminé de chapitres. J'ai écrit celui-là d'une traite et comme je me suis relue à chaud, j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé d'horreur dedans (et puis, il faut dire aussi qu'il est tard …). Donc, comme vous le comprendrez assez rapidement, l'histoire est écrite du point de vue de Moira parce que je trouvais ça amusant. Du coup, le texte est assez absurde, mais je trouve que ça change de ce que je peux écrire habituellement. Voilà, voilà …

Ah oui, aussi, petite précision : je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite, parce que je travaille en même temps sur une autre histoire qui me tient vraiment à cœur, alors je risque de plus la favoriser. Re-voilà. Bonne lecture.

**###**

**Requiem For A Broad**

**###**

Chapitre Un 

Charles Xavier était parfait.

Parfait.

Ce mot avait dû être inventé pour lui.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'en rendre compte. Un regard, quelques mots échangés et il s'était déjà emparé de son cœur. Et pourtant, lors de la première discussion qu'ils avaient eue, ce modèle de perfection n'avait pas vraiment été à son avantage. Mais il avait habilement su se rattraper par la suite. C'était ce qui faisait tout son charme.

Oui, Charles Xavier était parfait. Intelligent. Drôle. Agréable. Adorable. Charmant. Galant. Romantique. Beau (simple détail physique qui ne gâchait rien, bien au contraire.). Magnifique, oui, il l'était. Surtout appuyé nonchalamment contre la rambarde du bateau, les cheveux au vent. L'éclat de la lune se reflétait sur la courbe gracile de son cou blanc. S'en était presque enivrant. Mais pas autant que ses yeux. Deux puits azurs, insondables. Merveilleux. La huitième merveille du monde. Et cette qualification n'était pas exagérée. Ensuite, détail non négligeable, Charles Xavier était un mutant. Un télépathe précisément. Et ça, c'était très excitant. Il était certainement capable de lui faire avoir un orgasme par la pensée.

_Oh oui ! Charles, tes mains sur mon corps … Mon Dieu ! C'est si bon !_

« Tellement bon ! »

Moira rouvrit brusquement les yeux. En rougissant, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, s'assurant que personne n'avait entendu son gémissement extatique. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas, tout le monde étant occupé ailleurs. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de porter son regard sur l'objet de ses fantasmes. Charles Xavier. La perfection incarnée. Pendant de longues minutes, elle le dévora du regard. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, loin du monde. Loin de tout en fait. Son regard était fixé sur la mer, observant silencieusement un point invisible. L'agent de la CIA amorça un pas pour le rejoindre. Le cadre, magnifique, était propice aux rapprochements. Il était temps d'en profiter, surtout qu'elle était persuadée que Charles était trop timide pour oser faire le premier pas vers elle. Mais il était clairement attiré par son charme irrésistible. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle. Et puis, il y avait des regards qui ne trompaient pas.

« Moira, tout va bien ? »

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle lui répondit par un large sourire. Toutefois, alors qu'elle allait approcher, pour enfin mettre en place le « rapprochement stratégique » sur lequel elle cogitait depuis quelques jours, des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le pont.

« Nous allons arriver. Tenez-vous prêt ! »

Charles hocha la tête avec un professionnalisme que l'humaine ne put qu'admirer. Toujours prêt à sauver le monde … En le regardant avec admiration, elle lui emboita le pas jusqu'à l'avant du bateau.

#

#

#

Tout aurait pu bien se passer. Les vilains mutants pas beaux auraient pu être exterminés, ou au moins mis hors d'état de nuire. Les humains auraient pu fêter cette victoire jusqu'au petit matin. L'alcool aurait pu couler à flot. Et dans l'ivresse de cette glorifiante nuit blanche, Charles aurait pu l'inviter à dormir (et plus si affinités, bien entendu) dans son lit. S'en serait suivie une nuit de sexe torride, puis une demande en mariage devant le soleil levant. Et enfin une autre nuit de sexe torride pour fêter ça.

Tout aurait vraiment pu bien se passer. Si les vilains mutants pas beaux n'avaient pas eu une télépathe avec eux. Si le mec aux tornades n'avaient cru bon de jouer au petit malin en dégommant leurs bateaux. Et surtout, surtout, si un maniaque névrosé n'était pas entré en scène à ce moment-là. Il avait fallu que cet idiot (apparemment un mutant, c'était du moins ce que n'arrêtait pas de répéter Charles) décide de jouer les héros suicidaires en tentant d'arrêter un sous-marin. Avec son esprit. D'accord, c'était impressionnant mais pas suffisamment pour que Moira en oublie son amertume. En effet, Charles (cet être d'une gentillesse débordante) s'était bravement défait de ses vêtements les plus encombrants (bon sang, pourquoi avait-il gardé sa chemise ? POURQUOI ?) avant de se jeter à l'eau. Au premier sens du terme. A ce moment-là, l'humaine avait cru défaillir. Charles était son héros ! Pas celui d'un vulgaire déchet, expulsé du bateau des vilains mutants pas beaux par un coup de pied au cul.

Heureusement, le pire n'avait pas été atteint. Charles n'était pas mort (noyé ou sauvagement tué par le détritus humain), et il était remonté près de l'élue de son cœur. Trempé mais vivant. Et accompagné de l'autre énergumène filiforme. Seul son self control, acquis après de nombreuses années d'expérience, avait permis à Moira de ne pas sauter à la gorge du nouveau venu pour l'étrangler. Au lieu de ça, elle les avait laissés s'enfermer dans une cabine pour se sécher et enfiler des vêtements chauds. Décision qu'elle commençait à sérieusement regretter. En effet, les deux hommes étaient maintenant enfermés depuis vingt longues minutes. Vingt minutes … C'était largement assez pour ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Sacrebleu ! Qu'étaient-ils donc en train de manigancer ? Prise d'une soudaine crise d'angoisse, l'agent de la CIA commença à faire nerveusement les cent pas devant la porte. Et si l'autre était en train d'assassiner Charles ? Il avait l'air d'être suffisamment dérangé du carafon pour oser une chose pareille. Et puis, elle doutait sérieusement qu'il connaisse l'existence du mot gratitude. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux froids, perfides et vicieux. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique en lui et tout cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

En serrant les poings, la femme s'éloigna de quelques pas. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle s'avança, prête à défoncer la porte. Toutefois, alors que son pied allait entrer en contact avec le bois, les deux hommes consentirent enfin à sortir. Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, Moira se sentit basculer en avant. Cependant, elle ne rencontra pas le sol. C'est en s'écrasant violemment contre l'inconnu, qui sous le choc tomba en arrière en entrainant l'humaine avec lui, que l'agent de la CIA se dit que finalement, rencontrer le plancher aurait été préférable. Aussi, avec une rapidité qu'elle ne se souvenait pas posséder, elle se releva, écrasant sans remords l'homme sous elle. Tout cela juste à temps pour voir Charles faire un pas vers eux, le visage teinté d'inquiétude. Charmée, elle lui fit un sourire rassurant en agitant nonchalamment la main. Malheureusement, le télépathe ne lui accorda aucune attention.

« Mon Dieu, Erik ! Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? »

Avec une douceur dégoulinante de bonnes intentions, Charles tendit la main vers l'autre homme qui, après l'avoir saisie, se retrouva sur ses deux jambes. Attentif, le télépathe l'examina sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant ainsi qu'il n'avait rien de fâcheux. Ce qui eut l'air de profondément agacer l'ingrat de service. Un bon point, que Moira dissimula derrière un petit sourire satisfait.

« C'est bon, je ne suis pas en sucre … »

En marmonnant, il croisa les bras. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas être le point de mire de regards curieux. Un autre bon point, Charles regardait tout et tout le monde avec curiosité. D'ailleurs, ce dernier observait un peu trop le nouveau mutant. Après s'être raclée la gorge, l'agent de la CIA secoua le bras de l'objet de ses désirs, histoire de lui rappeler son existence. Lentement, il se tourna vers elle en affichant un sourire confus qui fit fondre toutes ses appréhensions.

« Pardonnez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Moira, je te présente Erik Lehnsherr. Erik, voici Moira MacTaggert. Elle fait partie de la CIA. »

A ces mots, Erik (quel nom affreux !) se tendit. En crispant ses doigts, il adressa un regard polaire à l'humaine qui, malgré elle, se ratatina sur place. Cet homme était dangereux, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper, tout comme elle ne doutait pas qu'un jour ou l'autre il blesserait télépathe. En serrant les poings, elle les regarda s'éloigner ensemble. Ce maigrichon anorexique ne lui volerait pas son Charles ! D'un pas rageur, Moira rejoignit les bords du bateau pour s'accouder au bastingage.

Erik Lehnsherr.

Ennemi public numéro un.

Un pli soucieux sur le front, elle tourna la tête vers l'objet de son amertume. Erik Lehnsherr. Il devait disparaitre. D'une façon ou d'une autre.


End file.
